Eva Lancaster
Name: Eva Lancaster Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Likes painting landscapes and plans on becoming a professional artist after college; watches various TV series' such as Dexter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and Farscape; and loves music. She's a big fan of the band OK Go, and is often listening to her ipod. Appearance: Eva isn't very tall, only around 5'5", and weighs roughly 120 lbs, but she tells everyone that she is 115 or 110, often forgetting which she tells to specific people. Her eyes are always open wide, and sport a soft blue that isn't especially striking. She used to keep her hair short and died brown, but has since grown it out again, revealing her natural dirty blond hair. It is now down to her shoulder blades with brown tips. Her face is soft, and she has a sharp nose that some may or may not find unsightly. Her wardrobe consists mainly of simple shirts, sweaters, pants, and skirts. No particular rhyme, reason, style, or labels are worn by her; she'll wear whatever she feels like at the time. She could dress like a wannabe-punk in all black one day, and then simple long-sleeve shirt and jeans the next day. She hates wearing high-heels, and always wears Converse All-Stars. Her favorite outfit is a light blue turtleneck sweater with a skirt and jeans. Biography: Eva grew up with an upper-middle class family in a large house in California, her father, Bernard, being a wealthy businessman and her mother, April, a lawyer. Their yard had a small pond with fish in the backyard, along with a fountain and lawn. She loved to feed the fish and play in the yard with sprinklers and other water toys when she was little. Predictably, her parents didn't have much time for her during her childhood because of their work. When they did have time for her, they spent that time having petty arguments with each other. She would often be left with a babysitter, at a friends house, or a daycare that was run from a family friend's home. She was very shy with other children and had trouble making friends at school and daycare, but got to know some of the teachers and daycare owners pretty well. At daycare, she elected to draw with crayons instead of playing. She was complimented on her artistic talent by many people, and always showed her drawings to her parents. April and Bernard, however, would usually brush her off. They wouldn't even let her decorate the kitchen's refrigerator with her drawings, restricting her showcase to the walls of her own room. Hardly anyone would see them in there with so few friends, but she began to think that her drawings were simply not good enough for her parents to care about, and vowed to become better at it. She especially wanted her father to pay attention to her, since she seemed to love him the best as a child. In fifth grade, she had a crush on a boy in her class, and always tried to play with him on the jungle gym during recess, despite her difficulty with other children. After a few days of playing with the physically inferior Eva, the boy got mad at her and pushed her off of the top of the slide, causing her to hit her head. The fall made a gash on the back of her head, and she was rushed to the nurse's office while screaming bloody murder. When the staff called her parents, the owner of the daycare she used to go to had to come instead. The boy who had pushed her was taken to the principal's office, where he explained that it was an accident. Eva couldn't put words together very well at the time, and couldn't tell everyone what had really happened. While her parents seemed worried when they met her at the hospital with the family friend, Eva knew that they were really just worried about whatever paperwork they still had to do. This event left a crack in her occipetal bone (back of the skull), a small bald spot, and the resolve to never play with a boy again. For several weeks afterwards, the bandages that she wore caused her much grief at the hands of other jeering children. This caused her to become further introverted, and she had to go to the kindergarten section of the school so that she could get away from the other children and paint with the leftover finger paint. As she ascended into middle school, she began to make a few friends, though they weren't very close to her. She passed through middle school easily, and had taken a couple art classes as her electives. During the summer vacation before her eighth grade year, her parents began to get into arguments on a scale never seen before. Shortly after ninth grade had started, they began to discuss their divorce. It happened so fast that Eva barely had any time to say her opinion on the matter before she and her father moved to Minnesota where he had planned them all to move before the divorce because of his work. Eva didn't hold very much remorse towards her parents' divorce-- they didn't act much like a family, anyway. She had accepted this fact over the years of living with them. It being the first time that Eva had had to move, she was actually excited to have been presented with new place and new people. She resolved to put forth a better effort in the friendship department, and managed to meet a few people in her art class. One of her friends in particular got her into various live-action TV shows such as Farscape and Angel. After learning about the co-director of Angel, Eva sought out Buffy on her own time, and enjoyed every minute of it, finding great joy in watching the empowered female lead. She would watch Dexter and other shows later in high school. Sometime later in her freshman year, a guy in her grade named Ridley Landon approached her and asked her out. She outright refused, the memory of her boy troubles still fresh in her mind even years later. After it had seemed that Ridley had given up on her, Eva became aware of him and his group of friends, sometimes even going out of her way to look over at them having fun during lunch break. One day, a few weeks before summer break, Ridley came up to her and asked her once again, and she eventually accepted. The two became big parts of each others lives, and went out on dates many times over the summer. She often came over to his house to play video games or watch TV, not to mention to get away from her father, who had learned to direct his anger at Eva instead of his wife. Be it a slip in her otherwise stellar grades, or any other kind of lapse in judgment on his daughter's part, he always expected her to be the best in class every time to become successful like him. If she did not, then his anger was too much for him to keep inside, most likely due to certain mental issues involving his ex-wife and the move. Ridley was in martial arts at the time, and taught her how to do basic techniques and strength training. She promised that she would try to stay in shape and keep up with him. When freshman year of high school started for them at Bayview Secondary, they were as close as ever. At one point, they had a conversation that lead to Ridley admitting that he liked girls with short hair. From then on, Eva had cut her hair short and died it light brown. When it came time for Ridley to "meet the family" as it were, Bernard outright told him to get out. Her father then gave her a stricter curfew, worked from home more often, and kept a close eye on her, telling her to break up with him before he "went bad." The couple tried to persevere, but some students at school, namely the ones who bullied Ridley, had begun to threaten her as well. Ridley eventually broke up with her, saying that he couldn't handle all of it. She started to let her hair grow out again, but still sometimes exercised with the techniques that he taught her. In the following years in high school, Eva focused on her artwork in every kind of Art class she could get, getting straight As, and finding a boyfriend whom her father would accept. She went out with many boys, but none of them seemed to be good enough for him. It wasn't very long until Eva realized that all she was really seeking was her father's acceptance of her, and nobody else. From Sophomore year to Senior year, she kept working at her painting and other artwork such as ceramics, pencil illustrations, and even a little animation. She is currently dedicating much of her Senior year with a single painting in hopes of impressing her father with her prowess. Over her years of painting, she has learned how to wholly concentrate on one single task, as well as on multiple tasks. Whenever she has to give something her full concentration, she thinks to herself in full words, one at a time: "Full... Conscious... Effort..." And her eyes can be seen getting wider than before with a relatively blank expression on her face. When she does this, she can find that she can do anything slightly better, be it physical or mental. Sometime late in her high school career, she met a girl named Jennifer Romita, and the two of them became friends. Eva did not know how, but she suddenly became a sort of conscience for the girl. Talking with Jennifer gave her kind of a sense of meaning out of something besides art, which she used to do almost constantly during breaks instead of hanging out with other students. For the first time for a long time, she had another girl to talk with. Advantages: She is generally easy on the eyes, and might put some people offguard. She is in fair shape, and can run the mile in six minutes. She knows how to force herself to put forth effort in many things that she does, be it physical, mental, or otherwise, and can adapt to new situations well. Disadvantages: Eva has zero combat experience, cannot aim a gun to save her life, literally, and anyone stronger than her would have an easy advantage. If she cannot find her friends or create an alliance quickly, she will most likely be killed off quickly. She also has trouble dealing with people, so negotiations may not go over smoothly. --- Designated Number: Female Student no. 88 Designated Weapon: Pistol Crossbow (x8 bolts) Conclusion: Hard to say with this one. She could just end up providing fanservice, but with a weapon like that and a determination to do well...c'mon, 88, prove me wrong and let's see just how much effort it takes to pull that trigger! The above biography is as written by KingKamor. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: KingKamor Kills: None Killed By: R.J. Lowe Collected Weapons: Pistol crossbow (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Eva Lancaster awoke in the movie theater inside the Rec Room, dazedly believing the events of the kidnapping to be a movie she'd been watching. However, upon discovering her pack and weapon, and hearing Harold Fisher, William Sears, Hilary Strand, and Chadd Crossen, she realized the reality of her situation, and hid herself from the others. Eva remained hidden there until she decided to make a run for it, dashing out of the back door. Eva made her way to the Felled Forest: South, arriving during the second day. Upon her arrival, she discovered the dead body of Everett Taylor. Terrified, she shot her crossbrow towards a group of students in front of her, convinced that one of them was the killer. Her crossbow shot startled R.J. Lowe, who returned fire in her direction. His second shot struck her in the heart, killing her almost instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Dead early, and no fanservice to boot? What a waste. '''Memorable Quotes: "Title..."- ''Eva's last word, as she lay dying under picturesque sky. Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Eva, in chronological order Pre-Game: *Tranquility *Minnesota Mallrats V4: *Rest and Relaxation *Mad World Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eva Lancaster. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Eva had some actual attitude and kick to her, which I'd totally forgotten until I skimmed her posts for a refresher. Unfortunately, her death is part of a particular V4 trend wherein an artist of some sort, dying, muses over their craft and perishes in a dignified manner while pondering creation. There were lots of these, and they rarely fit well, and seeing one here is really too bad because cranky, cursing Eva was a lot more interesting. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students